


Mely’s Headcanons for Fest

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Baking, Berries, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Hands, Headcanon, M/M, Mugs, Photography, Secrets, Shopping, Souvenirs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Here there be all the headcanons I end up writing for the fest.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/R, James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 29





	1. Berries

Strawberries aren’t the only berries that Q loves. He also has a soft spot for several other berries, especially blueberries, raspberries, cloudberries, and red and white currants. Oh, and also sea buckthorn in smaller quantities. (What? He likes some tartness with his sweetness. That’s probably why he likes James so much.) 

He comes from a family where berry picking was a favoured pastime. Therefore he got used to having a freezer full of berries ready for winter consumption and baking adventures and such, as well as having fresh berries often during summer time. So when he has time, he still enjoys picking berries as it’s something he can do automatically while thinking about everything and nothing and allow the repetitive nature of the thing soothe him into a properly meditative state. 

Q also likes to drag James along to his berry picking escapades if his lover happens to be in London at the time, much to James’ displeasure. But Q’s nothing if not resourceful, and applying a bit of judicious blackmail intertwined with a good old-fashioned bribery in the form of delicious baked goods and sweet kisses afterwards always does the trick. Also he swears that James doesn’t dislike it quite as much as he makes it sound like, he’s only trying to maintain his famed tough double-oh image.

(As if Q doesn’t know that deep inside, James is a big cat at heart. But he magnanimously allows his boyfriend to keep his delusions for as long as he so desires.) 

Q’s also a busy man, but that comes with the job and is something he knows to expect. While he does love baking and taking his time with it, it’s not always a possibility; sometimes, speed has to take preference over indulgence. ~~_Yes, James, sometimes that applies in the bedroom as well._ ~~

Luckily, that doesn’t have to mean sacrificing taste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is [the recipe](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/622550457894780928/qs-quickie-berry-edition-strawberries-arent) that comes with this headcanon.


	2. Eve Moneypenny’s Six Friendships

  * Eve had a lot of respect for **the old M** , but she’d never have described them as friends. Acquaintances, yes, and polite ones at that, but truth be told she was always just a tiny bit intimidated by her. **The new M** , however, she has liked since the beginning. When she retires from fieldwork to become his private secretary, she soon finds out that Mallory is a great M who always listens to her and takes her suggestions seriously. He’s also a good friend, and Eve is always welcome to visit him and his wife. 
  * Eve has always got on splendidly with **Bill Tanner**. She considers him a dear friend by now, and they often spend time together outside of work, both alone and in bigger groups with other coworkers from Six. Bill also has a way of brightening even the dullest or busiest of workdays, and Eve loves him for it. (She’s been assured that the feeling mutual, as well.)
  * Eve has always seen **James Bond** for what he really is. While she enjoys flirting with him when given the chance, they both know that it’s only a bit of harmless fun and nothing more, and they’re perfectly okay with that. More than okay, really, as Eve has never been more than fleetingly attracted to Bond. (That happened when she had just begun fieldwork, and it was only a brief phase. She’s also convinced that everyone in Six has gone through something similar. There’s an internal support group called ‘Behind Blue Eyes’, after all.) Bond makes a great friend, however, and he can always be trusted to accompany her when she needs to drink her sorrows away. 
  * Eve’s closest friend in Six is **Q** , whom she regards as a mix of platonic soulmate and younger brother. She loves his cats too, and they spend many an evening at his flat, eating takeaway and watching telly and talking about everything and nothing, with a cat purring on both of their laps. There’s nothing Eve can’t talk to Q about and vice versa, and Q has only ever confessed his feelings for Bond to her. 
  * After Q, Eve gets along the best with **R**. Perhaps they don’t spend quite as much time together outside of work, but at work they’re in contact every day. They keep each other updated with what is happening at their respective branches, conspiring to make sure that Q remembers such pesky things as eating and sleeping while he’s buried under mountains of work and/or guiding double-ohs during their missions. They also love to team up to show those very same double-ohs who’s the boss. 
  * Eve has a good working relationship with all of **the double-oh agents** who, in turn, have a healthy amount of respect for her. A few of them Eve even considers close friends; particularly **Alec Trevelyan** and **Tristan Shaw** , who can always be counted on to liven up a boring meeting. 




	3. Hands

Q loves Bond’s hands. 

He noticed them the first day they met, and by the time he’d offered Bond the radio and had the man’s fingers ”accidentally” (although Q’s certain that it was on purpose) brush against his, Q’s innocent interest had solidified into full-blown fascination. 

Q has spent many a boring meeting inconspicuously watching those strong hands and long fingers, imagining how they’d feel running along his skin, touching him, teasing him, holding him...

Bond is well aware of Q’s fascination with his hands, always has been. And he takes full advantage of it as often as he can, because he’s a spy and that’s what spies do.

Coincidentally, that’s also what smitten double-oh agents do. And if it allows him to casually touch the object of his affection, all the better. 

(Bond continues on the same path during their eventual relationship, although these days he uses his powers mostly for good by offering Q full body massages and acting as a welcome distraction by playing with his hair, among other things.) 


	4. Q’s 2nd Favourite Mug

Everybody knows that the famous Scrabble mug is Q’s favourite mug. 

Only a few people are privy to the secret of his second favourite mug, however. That short list consists of exactly two names: Eve, due to her position of Q’s closest friend, and James as his boyfriend.

Coincidentally, James also happens to be the person who gave the mug to him.

It was the very first souvenir James as 007 ever brought Q, and it happened soon after what they’d dubbed  _ the Skyfall incident _ . It was a simple mission, no longer than two and a half days, and it gave James a surprising amount of downtime for when to go wandering about. After returning to London, James presented the mug to Q together with his kit and, when asked, told Q that he’d seen it and thought of Q. 

Q took the mug home that night and has kept it there ever since, safe in his mug cupboard. It’s ready to be used whenever he needs a touch of luxury in his life, for the mug is designated as the special tea blend mug that he only drinks from when he knows for sure that he isn’t going to be needed anywhere anytime soon and so has time to fully savour the taste of the tea. (Also it’s massive compared to his regular mugs, which is all the more reason to save it for more special circumstances.) 

James quickly learns that when a lazy Sunday morning in bed begins with him bringing Q his specific tea in this particular mug, what follows will be most pleasurable for everyone involved. 

There’s also the fact that seeing Q sipping his tea from the mug James himself has given him always makes him feel all warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you can see [the mug](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/623388068161961984/scavenger-hunt-43-qs-2nd-favourite-mug) in question.


	5. Hair

Bond has never thought of himself as someone with a hair kink. 

Several other kinks, sure, but hair? It has always been merely something that’s just _there_ , long or short or anything in between, on top of the heads of the people he beds and flirts with. (He’s always kept his own hair short, first because of the Navy and then because he found it easy and fuss-free to maintain.) 

Then he meets the new Quartermaster of MI6.

Suddenly, all he can think about is Q’s hair, and he has many a dream wherein he pushes Q against the closest wall and kisses him senseless while sinking his fingers into those luscious curls. 

When he finally gets to turn his dream a reality — after several months of very blatant mutual flirting on and off the comms — and does pin Q between his body and the door of his office, Q surprises him by becoming a quivering mess under his ministrations. 

Q, it turns out, _adores_ having his hair played with. 

Bond is more than happy to be of service. 


	6. On Mugs and Other Souvenirs

Bond has a habit of bringing Q mugs as souvenirs from his missions. 

He doesn’t bring one from every single mission though, no, otherwise Q would end up drowning in mugs of all sorts and sizes. He might even be more picky about what kinds of mugs he decides to bring back to adorn Q’s mug cupboard than he is of any other sort of souvenir—case in point, their fridge door has amassed a perfectly respectable amount of fridge magnets of all kinds imaginable. 

(Though to be fair, at least a third of those have been chosen by Q himself, either when he’d physically been there to buy them or by him using the security cameras as his eyes and smoothly guiding Bond towards the ones he’d prefer. And even when it isn’t so, Bond has learned his tastes well by now and usually manages to bring home an acceptable selection.) 

Still, mugs are deceptively difficult as far as souvenirs go. It wouldn’t do to pick a substandard one to offer to Q, so any random mug, even one with cats on it, just doesn’t cut it. The mug has to be somehow special, intimately connected to the place it’s bought from, or else contain a clever little detail to amuse both Q and Bond.

And if it takes a while to find such a mug?

Bond doesn’t mind at all. He enjoys searching for just the perfect souvenir for his Q, be it a mug or something else. 


	7. Q’s Oldest Mug

Q’s oldest mug is one of a pair, and it used to belong to his grandmother from his mother’s side. Grandmère, as she’d preferred to be called, was originally from France, and she died when Q was ten years old. 

Q inherited the pair of mugs from her, and they’re still amongst his most cherished mementos. They remind him of afternoons spent with her, daintily sipping tea — green tea for her, Earl Grey for Q — and quietly conversing in French. He treasures those memories, and only takes out the mugs for special occasions. 

The first time Q serves tea to Bond from those mugs, it’s after their first anniversary. Bond has spent the night, as he has done most of the time as of late, and Q decides that afternoon tea is the perfect way to open up about that part of his past. 

Quiet, Bond listens when Q shares the memory with him. 

After, Bond pulls Q into his arms, kisses him gently on the lips, and thanks Q for trusting him with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the mug in question in Tumblr [here](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/623927102284120064/headcanon-qs-oldest-mug-00q).


	8. Q’s Newest Mug

Q’s newest mug is yet another souvenir he receives from Bond.

Bond returns from a slightly lengthier mission in Finland, and one of things Finland is most famous for is Moomins. Everyone there has memories relating to Moomins, anything from reading the books to watching the animated series and to receiving a Moomin mug as a birthday present. (The mugs are a hit with collectors, although some people simply buy them because they look like a set yet aren’t identical. They also hold an appropriate amount of tea or coffee for one serving.) 

Q likes Moomins, and Bond likes to get him mugs as souvenirs; what happened next was pretty much a given. 

Bond thought long and hard about which mug he’d bring home to Q from the dozens he had available to choose from. He considered details such as character, colour, and what exactly was happening in the illustration. Eventually, after much contemplation, he decided on a simple yet lovely mug featuring Sniff.

(Though the cat Sniff was holding surely helped.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the mug in question in Tumblr [here](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/623972253316612096/headcanon-qs-newest-mug-00q).


	9. Moneypenny Ships 00Q

Moneypenny is the staunchest supporter of Bond and Q’s relationship. She has witnessed its birth and nurtured its growth into the sometimes silly and perhaps a tiny bit strange but always beautiful marvel it has become, lending a helping hand and a listening ear when needed, and no one is going to undermine her efforts and live to tell the tale. 

Not if she has anything to say about it.


	10. Wedding

The wedding happens almost accidentally. 

Eve and R are happy about their relationship the way it is, although they have discussed the subject of engagement a time or two. But life in Q Branch is busy, and Eve has things to do for M, and it feels natural to allow things to progress on their own pace. 

Then Q and Bond marry and leave for an extended honeymoon, and suddenly all eyes (and several betting pools) turn on them. 

When even M enquires Eve if she will be needing any leave in the near future, she sends R a casual text asking her how she’d feel about marrying her. 

R’s reply is more than enthusiastic, and in two weeks’ time their friends receive the invitations in the mail.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the wedding invitation [here](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/625181724582805504/scavenger-hunt-35).


	11. The mystery of Q’s name

Q’s real name only remains a mystery to Bond as long as it does because Q tells him, a year and a half into their relationship, that he prefers to be called Q, and that he doesn’t really want to be thinking about his real name due to its connection to his past. He does promise to reveal everything eventually, though, when the time is right.

Bond looks him in the eye and smiles and assures him that he understands, because he truly does. And more importantly, he fully trusts Q. 

So if Q wants to be called Q rather than any other name, if that’s what makes him happy, well, he’s only too happy to comply.


	12. It’s good to be bad

Silva was always bad in some way. 

Not in the more noticeable ways, mind, nothing that could be traced and tracked. It was mainly in his thoughts, and in some small but not truly horrible things that he amused himself with online.

(He was an internet troll, okay? And he enjoyed it.) 

It was MI6 and its training that taught him how to really be bad. 

And M who taught him that it was something that was expected of him.

So what could he do but embrace it?


	13. Unicorn

Bond left Six feeling lighter than he had in ages, and also feeling like wanting to do something that he’d rarely done before. So he headed into town for a good old shopping spree.

He saw _him_ after an hour of wandering around various shops, and instantly fell in love.

When he got home, he sent Q the picture with the following words: _Meet your new housemate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see _him_ [here](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/625191598260617216/scavenger-hunt-74).


End file.
